


All the Lonely Ones

by i_can_write_in_my_dreams



Series: All the Lonely Ones [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cult, Darklina - Freeform, F/M, Grisha Trilogy - Freeform, Keramzin, Ravka, Soldat Sol, Sun Summoner, darklina bond, grisha - Freeform, in honor of the shadow and bone trailer!!!!, no beta we die in the Fold, platonic malina, shadow and bone - Freeform, shadow summoner, sun cult, sun soldiers, the apparat is a kidnapping creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_write_in_my_dreams/pseuds/i_can_write_in_my_dreams
Summary: An AU in which the Apparat finds young Alina at Keramzin and hides her underground against her will.  He still uses her as a figurehead and forms a cult around her, claiming that he is protecting her from the Darkling.  Little does the Apparat know that the bond between Alina and the Darkling cannot be broken, even before they've met.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: All the Lonely Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Alina Starkov strode through the drafty stone halls, slipping through members of her cult with a smirk.Their beloved Sankta was right next to them and they would never know.She suppressed the happy giggling threaten to spill out her lips and hopped up the stairs to the upper levels.The Apparat never let her up there without the Priestguard, and they never let her stay long.She was given barely enough time to fill a room with light before being escorted back to safety.They were so afraid the Darkling would see her light through the rocks.How, Alina wasn’t sure, since they were miles underground or away from Os Alta at every moment.Regardless, her newfound invisibility would change all of that. 

Spotting one of the Priestguard, Alina followed the man up the steps and into an empty cavern branching off into many hallways.It took her a moment to remember the hallway she’d been led down last time, but she took off for the often empty room carved at the end of the hall.Locking the door behind her, Alina shed her invisibility and sighed in relief.Finally, a moment to herself near the sun!

Alina listened for the sound of footsteps, and at finding none, she raised her hands.She summoned orbs of light in a circle around her, changing the size and color of each to her liking.As she breathed, the light expanded to fill the room, colors mingling like spills of paint.With each breath, she felt more alive and alert, but the ache in her chest wouldn’t fade.Alina missed the feel of the sun on her skin more than anything she’d known before the caves. 

At that thought, she extinguished her light and redirected light away from herself to sneak back down the endless stairs and hallways.She ran, unsure of how much time had passed.Minutes after she slunk silently back into her room, a knock on the door sounded.The Apparat stood on the other side, showing his rotting black gums with a too-wide smile that never seemed to reach his black, soulless eyes.Schooling her face into a sweet expression, Alina smiled demurely. 

“ _Sankta_ ,” he said, sweeping a low bow.“I have come to escort you to dinner.”

She took the hand offered to her, forcing herself not to cringe.The less done and said around the Apparat, the better.This was their nightly routine.He would escort her to dinner, she would pick silently at her food while he lectured her on her importance to the people, and then assign her readings from _The Lives of the Saints_ before she could leave with Tolya and Tamar.This night passed the same, except she feigned exhaustion to her friends.It was not an unusual excuse, as she often suffered fatigue and pains so far away from the sun. 

But Alina wasn’t tired.She was buzzing with excitement, pacing back and forth in her room until she felt the shift.She spun around with a smile.

“Aleksander!”

“Hello, _solnyshko_ ,” he let the corners of his mouth lift and fondness shine through his quartz grey eyes.He was getting better at hiding longing look that appeared whenever she said his name. “What has you so happy today? Did the Apparat finally meet a bloody end?”

“I wish, but he won’t leave me alone that easily.” Alina laughed a little, rolling her eyes before reconnecting their gazes.“I figured it out.”

His eyebrows rose.“Invisibility? Already? I’ve been underestimating you it seems.”

His eyes flickered over her, a mix of proud and calculating.Alina had never felt so seen.She walked over to him and he opened his arms for her to fall into. 

“I wish you were there to see it,” she whispered.He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“One day I will be.”

Her shoulders drooped as the warmth of his body disappeared.Once again, she was alone in these saints forsaken caves.Aleksander was the only one who didn’t make her feel so alone.She remembered the first time he’d appeared to her like it was yesterday.She’d been curled up in the corner of her room, letting the cold of the stone seep into her bones.It made no difference.It made no difference to Alina.The constant warmth she’d thrived in had disappeared with her access to the sun. It had been years without sunlight, years of hiding and strangers worshipping her for hours, while she stood empty and alone on the dais.Two years since she and Mal had played in the meadow without a care in the world.She couldn’t stand it anymore.In the midst of her wallowing, Alina didn’t notice the atmosphere shift. 

“What has you so upset, little one?”

She gasped, scrambling upright to gape at the tall stranger emerging from the shadows.He had silky black hair and grey eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.Alina couldn’t help but admire the soft looking black silk of what appeared to be some kind of mix between a robe and coat.This stranger held his hands up as a sign of peace, tilting his head to study her.Alina narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if she should call for the Apparat or the Priestguard.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“You called me here, little one.I felt your loneliness.” He took a step forward, still studying her carefully.His eyes kept flickering to hair ghostly white hair.

“I didn’t call you here.Are you a demon?”

He chuckled.“Some call me one, but no, I am as human as you are.As all Grisha are.”

Triumph glittered in his eyes at her shocked expression.

“How did you know?”

Alina hated the way her voice wavered, but the stranger’s lips tipped up. He took another step toward her.

“Because only Grisha could form a bond such as this, little one, but not just any Grisha.What order are you?”

“Order?” Alina wrinkled her nose.He laughed again.

“Grisha order.The Corporealki order is made up of Heartrenders and Healers.The Materialki are Fabrikators.The Etherialki order is made up of summoners like Squallers, Tidemakers, and Inferni.”

“What order are you?”

“Etherialki. And you?”

She hesitated.“I guess Etherialki.”

“You guess?” He arched an eyebrow, amusement showing on his face. Alina glared at him, crossed her arms, and tilted her chin up.

“Well what do you summon then?” 

“Show me your powers first, little summoner.Then, I’ll show you mine.”

She huffed and shot him a look, but he appeared unfazed.With a sigh, Alina held out her hand and let the light radiate from her palm.It was a tiny bit of light, since she was so far underground and still struggled with her control, but the stranger’s eyes light up regardless. 

“Hello, _solnyshko_ ,” he breathed, a newfound fondness in his eyes.“I’ve wanted to meet you for many years now.”

Alina’s confused expression quickly shifted to pleasantly surprised as he let shadows pour from his palms and twirl around her tiny bit of light like vines. 

“You’re like me!” She cried before putting her hands on her hips.“But how can you have been waiting for me?We don’t even know each other’s names.”

“My name is Aleksander,” he smiled, extending a hand to her.“And yours, little one?”

“Alina.”

“Well, Alina, you and I are going to change the world.”

The next time Aleksander visited was a week later, and Alina pestered him with questions about where he lived, what was it like aboveground nowadays, and how other Grisha lived.He answered her questions with stories until it was his turn to question her.It became their routine every night he appeared to her. 

At first, he asked about her life, interests, and training.When she look away and muttered about the restrictions the Apparat had placed on her powers, he’d looked so enraged that Alina began tearing up, fearing she’d angered him.Aleksander had disappeared, but returned with an explanation and a sketchbook just for her.

This routine continued over the years until they got too busy, or in Alina’s case, too supervised, to meet regularly anymore.Alina missed him every time a month went without visits through the bond, but she couldn’t help but smile every time she saw him.She was sixteen the last time he asked, “Where are you, Alina?”

Alina tilted her head and frowned.“I told you.I’m underground.”

“But what country are you below?” He peered at her closer as her brows furrowed.“Are you even in Ravka, _solnyshko_?”

“I don’t know.”Alina whispered, hanging her head to hide the flush in her cheeks.It still felt like she was found at Keramzin only yesterday, and the Apparat frowned and lectured her whenever she asked about her location.All she knew was that the cave systems she and her cult lived in spanned through Fjerda, Ravka, and Shu Han.Aleksander’s polished black shoes came into view and he softly tilted her head up.He looked at her fondly, and Alina relaxed at his lack of judgment.

“Don’t be embarrassed, _solnyshko_.It just means it’ll take longer to find you.” 

Her eyes widened.“You’re coming for me?”

At his nod, she let out as quiet a shriek of glee as she could and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck.Stiffening, Aleksander looked down at her in surprise before wrapping his arms around her.He didn’t quite smile, but instead gazed at her in a sort of wonder. 

“I am coming for you, Alina.You will never be alone again.”


	2. Chapter 2

At seventeen, Alina had mastered the Cut.In the evenings, she enjoyed time with Tolya and Tamar, finding solace in their company.They were the only members of her cult that saw the real her, that believed she could do more for Ravka aboveground.During their nights, Aleksander trained her until she couldn’t lift her arms any longer. 

The first time she made a tiny incision on her wall, she’d whirled around to grin at him.Aleksander gave her a nod and critique: the most praise she would get until she achieved the Cut.It took a week before she could create longer slices, and weeks before she could cut deeper.Aleksander’s only encouragement was, “You can do it, Alina.Don’t let the _otkazat’sya_ raising you hold you back.”

When Alina finally completed the cut, it was in the upper levels surrounded by the Priestguard.Despite her followers’ belief that she would save Ravka, the Priestguard and Apparat did not react well to her newfound skill.After years of pretending to be weaker in front of them, Alina should have known better than to show off.

“You could have caused the cave to collapse and then where would Ravka be?”

The Apparat had been yelling at her for what felt like hours, rage glittering in his eyes every time she glared, crossed her arms, or acted anything less than apologetic. 

“Ravka would be no better off considering you’ve hidden me away as a figurehead for the last nine years,” she retorted. 

“I have kept you safe,” he hissed, and she did her best not to cringe at his rotten breath.“Without me you would have been his prisoner years ago.”

“Maybe I’d rather be his prisoner than yours!”

They stared at each other for a moment.The Apparat was studying her with suspicion. 

“Where did you learn the Cut, Alina?”

Knowing she should tread carefully, knowing she shouldn’t take the bait, Alina couldn’t stop herself from sneering, “I learned it from lashing out at my bedroom walls when you’ve been particularly vexing or full of nonsense.”

He didn’t stop his snarl.“Take her to her room and don’t let her out until she sees sense!”

Alina and Aleksander celebrated her achievement without interruption that night, although he did scold her about her recklessness with the Apparat.Alina was too distracted by the flush on his cheeks after he kissed her to feel properly reprimanded. 

The Apparat kept a closer eye on her after their argument, but she managed to convince him to let the Priestguard escort her around more areas of the cave system.It took days of pleading and needling about getting to know her followers before he agreed.Alina would spend hours exploring pathways and caverns until the Priestguard dragged her back for dinner.When she was finally alone, Alina sketched her path, hoping one day to piece together enough of the caves to lead Aleksander to her.Once she began running out of new paths, she realized she was being led in circles. 

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.She began planning when she could sneak out under the guise of invisibility without being discovered.Any visits from Aleksander took priority, so nights were out of the question.Eventually, Alina realized she would have to let Tolya and Tamar in on her little secret. 

“You can do what?”Equal parts concern and anger oozed from Tolya’s mouth, and Alina braced herself for the lecture to start anew.She was already regretting telling them about her invisibility, but mentioning the Cut might have been a step too far. “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Tolya,” Tamar soothed.“She knows she’s an idiot.Let her ask for our help now.”

“I can hear you!”

“We know,” her friends said, not worried about her feelings. 

Alina sighed.“Will you help me?The Apparat trusts you and I need to finish my map.I can’t help Ravka from down here.”

Tolya and Tamar exchanged loaded looks before turning back to her and nodding.She heaved a sigh of relief and showed them her sketches, smiling as her friends described the missing parts of her map.It was the closest to them Alina had felt in weeks, but it didn’t stop the loneliness from keeping in.Guilt twinged in her chest when Tamar teased her about keeping secrets, but she couldn’t tell them about Aleksander.

Two days later, Malyen Oretsev arrives.Even after nine years, Alina couldn’t forget those eyes, especially when they twinkled with the same mischief they had as a child. 

“Alina!”

They ran towards each other, and he picked her up in a warm embrace.He was here!Her best friend was here!They laughed and smiled and rambled about years past until she asked him what he was doing there.

“I heard the rumors of a sun summoner, Sankta Alina, and I had to see for myself if my scrawny best friend really started a cult.I mean- how?”He was looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.Alina shrugged.

“The Apparat is the one behind it all.He decides who stays and who goes, who does what around here.”

“And I have not decided that you can stay just yet, Malyen Oretsev.” 

Speak of the devil, Alina thought.The Apparat approached with a frown, taking measured steps.His eyes were focused solely on Mal, and Alina couldn’t help but pity him for the discomfort that flickered across his face.The receiving end of the Apparat’s gaze was a position no one desired, even for their own enemy.The Apparat stopped in front of Mal, peering into his eyes. Mal stared back stubbornly. 

“Malyen Oretsev, star tracker of the First Army.You are well-known and have worked directly with the Darkling on a number of missions.Your desertion would be rather obvious, so why has no order for your arrest been issued?”

“I only recently left.Wait a few days.I’m sure you’ll find wanted posters papering the country.”Mal’s eyes showed that he believed no such thing would happen.

“You recently left Kribirsk, a week’s journey from here? That is certainly enough time to be declared a deserter, Malyen Oretsev.”

Alina knew she had to step in when both men’s jaws tightened.She held a hand in between them, careful not to touch the Apparat.He was still too suspicious of her to relax her guard.She lifted her chin, straightened her spine, and settled a cold, disapproving look onto her face as she’d seen Aleksander do when she pushed too far with her questions. 

“Mal is my friend, and I trust him with my life.He is staying.If you wish to argue, do not.Put him under surveillance for all I care, but he is not leaving.” 

Alina stared them down, daring the Apparat to publicly disobey the saint he’d built a cult around.Both men studied her carefully before nodding.The Apparat sketched the shallowest bow she’d ever received from him and turned on his heel.She knew he was going to post more members of Priest guard around all exits until this perceived threat vanished. 

“Well that was a warm welcome.”

She glanced over to see Mal giving her an impressed smile.She teased, “Would you rather I let him kick you out?”

He shook his head and she felt more at home than she had in a while.Alina snatched his hand and dragged him through the halls without warning.

“I’ve got to introduce you to Tolya and Tamar.They’re Heartrenders and my best friends down here.The Apparat trusts them, so they can help you build up credibility and learn your way around.I’d hate to find your corpse dumped in an abandoned cavern weeks afterwards.”

“Wait, what? Does that happen here?”

Alina laughed at the alarm in his voice and didn’t answer.

“Alina?”

She ignored him, tugging him down the hall.She couldn’t wait to tell Aleksander about Mal.Or maybe she shouldn’t.Alina had noticed Aleksander getting more possessive lately, so perhaps she’d better keep quiet for now.Or perhaps she’d tell him about Mal and then kiss him until he forgot everything but her.Alina couldn’t help but grin at the possibilities. 

Later that night, she bragged to Aleksander that she would find him first, that her tracker best friend had shown up earlier that day.He hadn’t looked surprised, appeared victorious even, but refused to answer her questions about his whereabouts or last name. 

“How am I supposed to find you?” Alina laughed.“There are hundreds of Aleksanders in Ravka alone.We had five join the cult yesterday!”

He merely smiled patiently at her, not wanting to ruin the surprise.“You just need to recognize me, _moya sol_.I will be the one finding you.”

“And you’ll do that how?” She arched a critical eyebrow.“I’m kept under guard where you’ll never find me.”

“Have more faith in me, Alina. Like calls to like remember? Fate will bring us together in more than these nightly visits.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, huffing out an incredulous laugh.What had fate ever done for her?She lived in a cave with a living, rotting corpse and mindless adults looking to her for purpose.“Fate needs to hurry up.I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alina noticed a distance in Mal the last few days. After a week, the Apparat had given up on banishing Mal, especially after Alina made sure to be seen publicly with him and ensured he stood near her during ceremonies. She’d shown him as her favorite and the priest could do nothing to but glare. When she noticed Mal watching her with furrowed brows and a frown, she wondered if all her work was for nothing. Would he really leave her?

Even if he did leave, Alina would always have Aleksander, Tamar, and Tolya, but she’d grown used to having Mal around. When she expressed her worries to Aleksander, he’d brushed her hair out of her face and changed the subject with a kiss to her forehead. 

Just when the silence between Mal and Alina became unbearable one day, he spoke up. 

“Are you happy here?”

“What?” Alina whirled to look at him. “Of course not. I haven’t seen actual sunlight in years and my captors are fanatics and a living, rotting corpse.”

She laughed bitterly. “This is no life.”

Mal leaned closer to her as they walked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. “And what of life with the Darkling?”

“What of it?” She peered at him closely. What was he playing at?

“Would you rather be with the Darkling?”

“Living in a palace with the Darkling and other Grisha. Spoiled, relatively free, and allowed to train my power to my heart’s content. Must you even ask, Mal?”

He sighed. “I’m serious, Alina.”

“So am I.”

She let her anger and finality fill the space between them. Why should she pretend to love waking up to the same cold, rough walls of her cave room and seeing the same fanatics scramble to touch her robes and kiss her boots? She would only be satisfied when the sun touched her face, and Mal must have realized for he nodded once and returned to silence. 

When he escorted her back to her room, Alina snuck her handmade map into his sleeve. When he turned to leave, he looked back and winked, those blue eyes again glittering like they had a week ago. 

Days later, the caves start exploding. Alina woke to what felt like an earthquake and relentless screaming. Tamar threw open her door, looking frantic. “Someone destroyed all of the exits but one,” she gasped, red in the face. “The Apparat thinks it’s the Darkling.”

“Hurry up!” Tolya barged in beside his sister. “We need to get you out of here, Alina.”

The twins take hold of her arms, dragging her through the chaos. Alina stumbled, still groggy and confused. She blinked, slowly waking up and startling at the cult members running in every direction. She saw a few screaming for the Apparat and running in the direction of his office. That should buy her more time to flee.

But she was missing something. She didn’t have any belongings that couldn’t be replaced. Tolya and Tamar were on either side of her, so what- Mal! Alina dug her heels in, twisting out of her friends’ grasps. 

“I need to find Mal! Where’s Mal?” Alina spun in a circle, nearly falling into Tamar. She scanned the crowd for a head of brown hair and mischievous blue eyes, her breath picking up when she couldn’t find him. 

“Alina. Alina!” Tamar shook her, startling Alina out of the panic threatening to consume her. “We can’t find him. There’s no time.”

“No. No. We have to,” Alina whispered desperately, tears springing to her eyes. “I can’t leave him behind.”

“Alina.” She turned to look at Tolya. He leveled her with a stern stare, concern in his eyes. “Mal is tough. He can find his own way out. Right now, we need to get you out. Can you make us invisible?”

Taking a breath, Alina nodded and directed light away from them. She wove her arms through theirs, and step by step, they made their way through the crowd to the only available exit. They were never stopped, but Alina lost count of the times they were almost separated by flailing, panicking people running to and fro. With every shake of the cavern, they stumbled and pushed off others to remain upright. 

Alina thought it would be easier once the three of them made it further down the path to the last remaining exit, but the other explosions had triggered some falling stalactite. With a gasp, Tolya fell into her, dragging them both to the ground. Alina shed their invisibility to check on her friend, panicking when she saw the tears in his shirt and the bruises and blooming blood underneath. 

“What happened?” Alina asked as Tamar began inspecting the wound. Tolya pushed her away, attempting to push himself up. 

“I’ll be fine. Some of the cave must have fallen on me.”

“That’s not fine!” Tamar pointed at his side with a glare, but Tolya waved her off. 

“If we stay so you can heal me, we may not make it out in time.” 

The three of them exchanged a look before Alina and Tamar nodded. This time, Tolya was in the middle when Alina directed light away from them, one of his arms slung around each of their shoulders. She could hear him wheeze in pain periodically and had to shove down her panic. 

Alina’s heart soared when she saw sunlight filtering in at the end of the path. She was finally going outside! Despite the twins’ muttered protests, she forced them to walk faster and faster until the warmth of the sun shone on her face. It had to be midmorning, perhaps closer to noon. Alina hadn’t spent a morning in the sun since she was eight. Sprawling before her was green grass, a forest as far as she could see, and sunlight!

Her excitement faded when she saw what looked like soldiers in red, blue, and purple rounding up members of the cult. It was even more chaotic and violent than underground. Still no sign of the Darkling she’d been warned about, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he was lying in wait. 

“I knew it was a trap,” Tamar swore to her left. “Alina, if you see a black kefta, run. Don’t worry about us. Just run, ok?”

Before Alina could answer, someone ran into, slamming her against the boulders behind her. Head spinning, she lost control of their invisibility. “Shit,” she swore. 

Blinking away the pain, Alina looked over to see Tamar holding up Tolya, looking at her with wide eyes. Tolya was paler. He wasn’t dripping blood, but the bruises on his side completely covered the skin, his entire side red, purple, and black. Alina moved to stand in front of them. 

“Heal him.”

Tamar blinked at her demanding tone. “But we’re exposed!”

“He doesn’t have time, Tamar! I’ll protect us, but I need you to heal him enough for us to run.”

Without waiting for an answer, she turned away to face the crowd of Grisha. Aleksander had taught her to fight with and without her powers, but Alina couldn’t stop hoping for the familiar shift in the air and his arms to wrap around her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. 

The wind swept her hair into her eyes, so she didn’t notice him until a moment later. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, the familiar black clothing that she now knew to be a kefta stood out in the crowd of color. Her breath caught. Alina’s eyes trailed up the Darkling’s body to find those familiar grey eyes and silky black hair. 

“Aleksander,” she breathed, feeling the edges of her lips curl up. He strode toward her looking every inch the arrogant dictator she’d been warned about. But she knew those quartz grey eyes and the fondness they could hold. Aleksander wasn’t here to hurt her. 

Tamar was mumbling about ways out of the situation, but Alina waited for Aleksander and the Heartrender to stop in front of her. The Heartrender looked at her with a sneer, but she only had eyes for her shadow summoner. 

He smiled, eyes alight with excitement. “Hello, Alina.”

Before she could respond, more cult members ran by, breaking their gazes. Aleksander’s eyes narrowed and he raised his hand to cut them down. Alina grabbed his hand, turning his focus to her. 

“Leave them alone, Aleksander.”

He studied her. “You wish no harm on those that imprisoned you?”

“I wish not to waste anymore time on them,” she said then shrugged. “But the Apparat is fair game if there is anything left of him.”

He grinned at her. “Very well, my Alina. Any other demands before we return home?”

She ignored her friends’ protests behind her. “Toyla needs a Healer.”

Aleksander nodded, pulling her closer. “They can ride in the Corporalki coach. For now, we need to start traveling. Ravka is full of spies, moya sol.”

Alina smiled and leaned into his side. 

“Let’s go change the world.”


End file.
